A Gai and His Dog
by Kitsunetails8
Summary: Gai decides on adopting a dog. He plans on making his dog just as youthful as he is. But training a 17 year old dog is a LOT harder then training a genin team. Join Gai in his Craziest adventure Yet. Rated T for Death & Sakura abuse


**A GUY AN HIS DOG**

Beep beep beep.... beeep beep beep... beep beep beep.... the alarm clock rang in Gai's appartment. The jounin stretched and jumped out of bed and to his window. "Good mmorning Konoha!!!! What a Youthful day!" He yelled out his window. "SHUT UP YOU NUT!" and a brick flew at him and hit him dea in the face. "Thank you for the youthful gift!" he yelled back in response. Gai ran to his dresser and put on his green spandex outfit. He ran out the front door to start his day. "I will run five hundred laps around the village, and if I cannot do that I shall do one thousand jumping jacks!" he then ran off.

Durring his four hundred thirty seventh lap he overheard a conversation between two youthfull ladies and a youthfull young man. "Awww isn't he cute?" asked the first girl. "What's his name?" "His name is Shonomaru, and he is proof that he is man's best friends." the man responded. "I heard when they are in the prime of their youth they are hard to raise. Is that true?" asked girl number two. "A little, Shonomamru was pretty energetic but he calmed down quickly. Hey do you wanna come back home with me and you can pet my snouser." "OKAY" the two responded. "And then we can play with this dog." "Thats it! I should get a dog!" Gai yelled as he ran off to the poun.

"Ah Tsume, long time no see." "Gai! What are you doing here?" "I decided that I want to adopt a dog." "Well now I've heard everything. You may want to speak to Hana about this." She pointed to her daughter sitting behind the desk. "Thank you Tsume, I'll see you later. Ah Hana-san, your mom tells me that your the one to talk to about adopting a dog." "Okay, what kind of dog you are looking for?" "Hmm I'd say a dog with life experience, couragous and proud." "O....kay, I think we have something for you." The two of them proceeded to the back of the pound. Hana opened the cage oor to sho a dog. "HE'S PERFECT!!!!"

Gai was walking his og home. on one end of the leash was Gai smiling and grinning at his new charge. At the other end was a seventeen year old, half-dead bulldog. "Come on Jakkan (Youth) We will take a wall around the village. We shall walk two hundred laps. And if we can not walk two hundred laps we shall dig three hundred holes. And if we cannot do that then we will mark five hundred trees! Let our flames of youth explode!"

By the third lap Gai was dragging Jakken by his leash. Gai hadn't even looked back to see how he was fairing. "Gai sensei!" yelled three familiar voices. "Ahh Lee, Neji, Tenten! How are you three doing this youthfull day?" "I am doing very well. Thank you Gai sensei!" Lee yelled back with a loud voice. "Umm Gai sensei, what's with the dog?" Tenten asked. "Exelent question Tenten! You see." Gai then spent the next hour telling his tale. "and then my three teamatees came yelling my---" "We know that part!" "Gai sensei. I was taught not to question my supperiors but I must ask. Why did you adopt a dog that is almost dead?" asked Neji. "I don't see what you mean by half-dead? He was the oldest pup they had at the pound and is only seventeen. He has amny youthfull years ahead of him. Well I must be off, we still have much work to do." Before Neji could say anything the two were gone.

MONTAGE TIME!!

...now playing...

Who let the Dogs out

Baha Men

...now playing...

Gai was throwing a stick (stick for Gai = log) that flew over a mile and hit Sakura in the head, knocking her unconcious. and Jakken not doing anything. Gai then gave him a doggy treat.

Gai was in the park and threw a frisbee. The frisbee flew to a statue in the park of the First Hokage. It cut his head off and the head went flying. Sakura was just walking out of the hospital when the first Hokage's head came flying an hit her in the head. Jakken did nothing an Gai gave him another doggy treat.

Gai and Jakken are fishing. Jakken is just sleeping ontop of the fishing pole Gai had given him. Gai reels in his fish and places it in the bucket. He cast his line back and the hook goes flying to one Sakura and gets caught under her headband. He then casts the line out and Sakura lost her headband and her hair. At that time Jakken's pole was being pulled and out hopped Kisame who went to run off but tripped over Jakken and fainted. Gai gave Jakken a doggy treat as they cooked the fish-man.

Gai is trying to teach Jakken the Dinamic Entry. He goes to give an example. He goes flying to the hospital door where one Sakura Haruno was walking out. She noticed Gai's foot coming right at her, she side stepped to the left an Gai went flying into the hospital. After sighing a baby grand piano fell on Sakura. Gai gave Jakken a doggy treat.

End Montage

Durring their midnight laps Gai overheard Hinata talking to her team mate. "Kiba-kun. Why does Akamaru look so down?" "Long story Hinata but in short, Akamaru's brother had to be youthinized yesterday and he's deppressed." "Aww poor Akamaru" Hinata said as she pulled out a home-made doggy treat and offered it to the dog. "Why would anyone be upset about their family becoming youthanized? Could it be that he's jelous that he wasn't? That's It! Gai rushed over to the Inuzuka pound to make an appointment,

((Five Days Later))

Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, & Jakken were all sitting in the Inuzuka Pound awaiting their appointment in ten minutes, Gai had them meet there at no earlier thay five a.m. "So what's the big surprise Gai sensei!?" aked the ever-energetic Lee. "He probally wants to get us each a thousand year old dog." Tenten stated. "Don't be silly Tenten! Dogs may live seven times longer than humans, but I highly doubt they live to be a thousand." Two holes were then createdd in the floor by the facefaults of Neji and Tenten.

"Gai and company?" the nurse stepped out. The four ninjas and dog stepped into the back room where they were asked to go. "Please place, Jakken up on the table. The doctow will be in in a minute." After about five minutes a yellow man walked in. "Hi everybody!" asked the doctor. "Hi doctor Nick!" the others replied. "Okay says here that Jakken and friends are to become more youthfull!" Neji and Tenten shared a look. "Nurse, my needles" he then took the first needle and went to place it on the dog. For some strange reason it would not go in. He then procceeded to repeatedly stab the dog with the needle, missing everytime. Tenten then passed out

"Oh nurse can you step in here?" The door opened to reveal none other than.... Kakashi? and he is wearing a.... Maid outfit...? "Yes doctor Nick?" Neji then fell to the floor laughing. "Help me get this needle into this puppy." Kakashi took the needle and pressed the two points on the side and twisted the tip. "You forgot to remove the child safetly lock." "Oops my bad." Tenten and Neji stood up from the floor as Doctor Nick jabbed the needle into Jakken. Neji fainted.

"Okay who's next?" Dr Nick asked. Just then two ANBU came in and arrested the doctor. Tsume Inuzuka walked into the room. "Were sorry for that, he escaped from the mental wing last night. It seems that Jakken's youthenization has begun." "Good can we get on to the others now?" asked Gai. "What others?" "My team, I want to make them as Youthfull as possible!" "Gai thats not what that means. Youthanization is being put to sleep. "Like Nyquil?" "No" "Tylonal PM?" "No, it's death Gai." A minute passed by. Two minutes, Three.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE KILLED MY YOUTH!!!!!!!!!

That nigh Gai could be seen infront of the memorial statue carving the name of his beloved dog into the stone. It read "Maito Jakken, Beloved friend May his flames of youthj live on forever." Gai then took his ashes to the park and released then into the air. A lone tear fell down his face. A voice then called out to him. "Gai sensei!!!!!!!" I'm sorry about the missunderstanding. I hope this makes you feel better." Lee then took off the backpack cage he had on. He opened he cage to reveal a re-eyed brown furred chiwawa. I had a dog styled green spandex outfit on. "Thank you Lee. I shall name him Hisake" (Flames) He looked to his left where he saw the ghost of his sensei, Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda, a guy in a sombrero, amd Jakken. The five of them knod at the same time.

"Thank you so much Lee" Gai began to cry.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

FIN

(A/N: I have been looking for this file for a while and finally finished it. I wrote most of this months ago. I just had blank spots here and there. I hope this keeps you entertained until the next chapter of "The Bondage Queen")

~KitsuneTails8


End file.
